


A Steamy Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Punishment, Rape, Sex, Steamy, Underfell, im sorry for this, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Underfell!Sans releases the human that UF!Papyrus recently caught. When Papyrus hears of this, he pays a special visit to Sans in his room, and teaches him a lesson he won't forget soon.





	

Sans Fell was supposed to be cruel and demonic like his younger brother. He was supposed to kill humans or torture them on sight. But try as he might, Sans had never really felt like he was an evil demon monster like the others around him. He had a conscience, which he wasn't sure he should see as a curse or not. He tried to be intimidating and murderous around papyrus, but even his best efforts had led to Sans getting the shit beat out of him. He shuddered at the most recent beating- Papyrus had summoned his scythe weapon to form a deep gouge on his tailbone. It still was sore when it got really cold in Snowdin.

But regardless of his terror level, he tried. He tried so hard it even hurt sometimes. He was as cruel as he could be. He had the blood of many innocent humans on his hands- before they escaped from the torture, that is. But there was something special about this one with the sweater. Some kind of will- determination, one may say- to stay alive and stay calm. He didn't know it's story, or why he felt so drawn to it. But as he watched Papyrus beat it halfway to death's door with his bare hands (and a whip or two) he knew at once something had to be done. He couldn't let this one die here. He would free it.

So he took watch as papyrus walked away. He stood still and menacing until the loud angry snores of Papyrus's dreaming assured him he could do it now. He slinked into the cage, wary of every slight noise. He probably didn't look very menacing as he whipped his head around at a mouse's feet falling. But regardless, he carried on. The human had a ballgag in her mouth and several whip marks. _God Papyrus, not even you can be THAT mad about a human!_ He snarled in his mind, beginning to untie the shuddering child. After a few minutes of complex knots and undoing them, the child leapt from her chair, free as a bird, and ran to the front door in silent glee. Sans panicked internally. The only way out was that door! Papyrus slept on the sofa right in front of it, as if in a slumbering stakeout each night. Sans ran after the child, but there was a click and shouts coming from above. The skeleton's chest tightened as there was silence and then a roaring screech. Sans pretended to fall asleep, something he was very good at now. But there he was, only a few inches away from his fake-slumbering face, seething with rage that ignited his bones with orange magic. Sans awoke slowly and believably.

Papyrus Fell was a tall skeleton, with sheer shiny armor and a tattered cloth scarf around his neck billowing in some magical breeze Sans rarely could feel. Despite being younger, Pap definitely played the role of older brother, maybe even abusive father if you will. when he was especially angry. papyrus was that kind of skeleton who only had two emotions- angry, and extremely angry. Sans wasn't sure which one was his neutral. All he knew was right now he was in the deepest abyss of fucking fairy godmother's magic spell-casting shit ever. He swallowed hard and his eyes went wide. 

As Sans opened his mouth to speak, Papyrus overlapped his voice with his own.

"YOU COCKWAD! YOU LET THE HUMAN OUT!" The tall skeleton screeched. His older brother had to block his face with his arms to prevent getting his head turned inside out by the noise. Sans felt a rush in his spine.

"Y-yeah... sorry Paps.... I won't let it happen again. It's just- i-it was gonna die, and what if it's soul didn't come to us? It looked too determined f-for that...."

"DON'T PAPS ME, YOU TRAITOR! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET THIS BAD! I OUGHT TO TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU SHITHEAD!"

Sans yelped. "No, P-Paps please don't strike my with your scythe again! My tailbone is still sore!" 

"I WON'T. YOU'RE GONNA GET WORSE THAN THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Papyrus snarled, throwing Sans to the ground.

The tall skeleton gripped the hood of Sans's jacket and yanked him up the flight up stairs, jerking him to his bed and throwing him upon the steel slab with a sheet on it. Sans cried out for mercy on him.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BE SNEAKY!" Papyrus screamed at him, taking a whip and striking it upon the trembling skeleton until his pants grew loose in the writhing and squirming. Papyrus ripped the pants form the wailing skeleton, revealing a throbbing, drenched pussy made of slightly-transparent blue mana. Papyrus grinned, his eye glowing orange, and he slid down his won armoured pants to reveal a stiff dick, hard as rock and capable of lifting Sans at it's current stiffness. Papyrus rested both his feet on the edge of the iron slab, like a perched criminal waiting to spring from a brick wall. papyrus took Sans's shoulders, a kind of ravenous lust glittering in his eyes.

Sans yelped as the cock grew another few inches or so. All skeleton genetalia was made of their magic when their minds went into a kind of heat cycle. The more ready they were to fuck someone or something, the more mass it had to it. Sans couldn't resist as his pussy became almost an actual human pussy, just more magic-y. Just the sight of such a long cock that had a girth that would put redwood trees to shame made him dribble cum over his single blanket. But the pleasure before him didn't last long as Papyrus reached his cock deep inside his pussy and slapped his giant balls against the edge of the tiny slit, resizing it to maybe four times it's intended size. He began thrusting in and out wildly, ripping at Sans's insides until Sans came all over the glowing orange shaft.

Well, that just made Papyrus even more horny. He grabbed Sans by the shoulder, and bent his knees in until his cock and balls were both inside the extraordinarily tight pussy. His eye dots rolled back in wonder as he slid his balls out, and the pussy thrummed back around the gigantic length.  Sans screamed in pained pleasure, trying not to flail his arms backward. Papyrus slowed down, tenderly nursing at the pussy with the tip of his cock, which was alone larger than Sans's core.

Sans crossed his legs over Papyrus's hips, pressing him deep inside his tight skeleton pussy. "Pap.... don't stop...." He moaned quietly, not wanting to be heard by the outside world. He groaned as papyrus sped up a little bit, now sideways and feeling at the exposed parts of his dick as if masturbating while fucking his own brother.

His own brother.

Sans whirled back to reality. This was incest. The most incestual incest. Sans yelped for Papyrus to stop, but the skeleton grinned.

"I see you figured it out. If you magicked a pussy... it means I can impregnate you. You'll bear children." Papyrus grinned, heaving inside Sans again and letting his fingers tickle at his pussy's edges. He slid his fingers in along the sides of his smooth orange shaft, and began heaving against Sans again. He let out short breaths, groaning and moaning in unison with his defenseless brother. Sans screamed, and came all over Papyrus's massive balls, which were beginning to bruise Sans. Papyrus vigorously replied, fucking his brother halfway to hell with a hungry greed, and came all over Sans's walls, a spectacle both of them observed through his bones. Sans looked up, his face flushed blue. Papyrus smirked.

"It's not done yet, you scoundrel fucker." Papyrus whispered, shifting his position so that Sans was atop him and they were lying on the ground with Papyrus's might exposed to Sans. Sans tenderly reached out and brushed against the still-stiff appendage, then slowly crept forward as if awaiting the ok. The dominant skeleton nodded, and in a flash Sans was bobbing his head up and down on the massive length. His tongue twirled at the tip, and then he worked his way downwards to the balls and licked at each individual one before bobbing back up. Since he didn't need air, he took the cock willingly down until the balls were in his mouth, then suddenly felt his hands down until he realized Papyrus had manifested a pussy. It was looser than his was. Sans magicked up a dick behind his pussy, and slowly unleashed the cock form his mouth. Watching both lengths, he slowly aroused himself with his hands and shoved his own large cock inside Papyrus, who screamed as if not expecting his cowardly brother to be so straightforward about fucking him.

Sans thrusted in and out slowly, understanding what real sex should be like from experiences with Queen Toriel in secret. He turned himself sideways, one foot on papyrus's ribs, and thrust in and out, in and out, like it was second nature. He slowly sped up, feeling the telltale tingling in his large balls. He turned himself upwards, and thrust forward with all his might, heaving a gallon of cumshot inside papyrus and pulling out.

The two skeletons lay there, both impregnated by their own brother.


End file.
